Bellamy and Clarke
by Bloodybamon
Summary: ..Clarke wanted to go back to camp, she turned around, and then she had seen Bellamy. And she knew he had seen everything... i m not good at writing summarys,just give it a try, if u love Bellarke as much as I do! xoxo


Chapter 1. - Into the forest

[CLARKE POV]

Clarke walked through the camp. She looked at the huge wall they have built. She was proud of herself and at her co-leader Bellamy.

She smiled. _Bellamy._

She felt the butterflies in her stomach. But she decided to just ignore them, Bellamy would never feel the same for her.

In addition she wasn't t even sure about her own feelings, how could she judge about his feelings?

She were totally sunk in her thoughts that she haven't noticed that Bellamy stood right in front her. He touched her arm to fetch her out of her daydream.

_There. Again. The butterflies._

She just wished she wouldn't always feel so good when he touches her. Clarke asked way to nervous; "What? Did you say something?" He replied; "No, I didn't say anything, I was just wondering why you're standing in the middle of _our _camp, looking to the ground? What's going on?"

Before she answered, she felt the butterflies again. The fact that he said "our" camp, like they are parents and the camp is _their_ baby. She shook her head, she doesn't wanted to think about Bellamy in that way. She wouldn't allow herself to want him. To want his lips on hers, to feel his strong arms while he pushes her soft body against his.

She said quickly and far too rude; "Yes, i was just thinking, don't act like you actually care."

Barely she had said this, she already regtetted that she was so rude to him.

Then she turned around, walked away and left Bellamy behind.

[BELLAMY POV]

He wouldn't admit it, but Clarke's words hurted him. He does care about her, he wished she would know that.

He hadn't got a clue why she was reacting like this. He got really angry, because he knows Clarke would never love him. And he would never feel her lips on his, and her soft arms around his neck.

He turned around and wanted to go, but he ran into Murphy. Sure, the little snake just saw their little conversation. He laughed, and then he said provocatice; "Had a little debate with your, uhm wait how do you call her? Princess?"

Bellamy replied annoyed; "It's non of your buissnes, and now get out of my way, or I'll hurt you."

"Like she hurted you?" said Murphy with a naughty smile on his face.

Bellamy pushed him violently aside, and walked away, he needed to be alone for a while. He went straight into the forest.

[CLARKE POV]

As she walked away from Bellamy she were really angry and confused about her feelings, but she didn't want to think about it, so she went into the forest to calm down, and maybe she could collect berries for the camp.

She just had found a berry bush as she heard someone saying; "Hey, Clarke." Of course, Finn.

She was still hurt, and he was probably one of the last persons she wanted to have around her right now.

Finn said; "Clarke.. Please listen to me, I know I should've told you about Raven. I'm really sorry. And I can't stop thinking about you, I'm totally in love with you."

Before Clarke had the chance to react, he came up to her and kissed her.

Clarke definetly didn't want that, but at the moment she needed someone.

He pushed her against a tree and they kissed. Nothing special. But then, it changed and at once she liked kissing him, she hadn't got an explanation why she liked it..

Clarke were totally sunk in her thoughts while their kiss.

Then he pulled away, and kissed Clarkes neck,

Then she moaned Bellamy's name. not Finn's.

At first she didn't even noticed what she just had said, but as finn reacted upset, annoyed and angry, Clarke noticed it.

Did she really thought at Bellamy while she kissed Finn?

She clapped her hands shocked over her mouth, and said softly; "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I don't know how this could happen.."

"Yeah, it's okay, I got it..." he said.

And then he left and went deeper into the woods.

Clarke wanted to go back to camp, she turned around, and then she've saw Bellamy.

And she knew he had seen everything...


End file.
